Fury's world
by Kamikimmy13
Summary: A girl named Fury has gotten into Sonic's world and adjusted to life there. Now for her school talent show, she's going to write a play! However, a simple play may take a dramatic turn of events...
1. Talent Show worries

HIYA!

My name's Fury the hedgehog! I'm a thirteen year old orange hedgehog that likes to wear white tank tops and orange camo-pants! I live in this little apartment with my friend Amy Rose the hedgehog. I have two powers, lightning and fire, my eyes are yellow, and I like to say AWESOME SAUCE!

A while ago, I used to be a human, but this unexpected dust storm came out of nowhere (mind you I was in the city) and sucked me into this world where antho-humans/animal people live. Here I met my friends, Sonic, Shadow, Silver , Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Blaze-chan! This is basically my diary.

I was in a horrible mood when I woke up that morning. I wasn't even sure why. I didn't make my bed, I didn't eat breakfast, and I put on my school uniform backwards. I took the wrong bus to school, I was late (for taking the wrong bus) I got detention and I didn't eat lunch. When my friends asked what was wrong with me, I sighed and walked away. When they asked what was wrong with me more then once, I said: "GO AWAY." It wasn't until the principal announced it on the intercom that I realized why I was so mad.

The Talent Show

The end of the school year was coming up and I had no talent whatsoever. The principal had announced it the day before, which was why I went to bed with a crapy attitude and woke up with a crappy attitude. Everyone on the entire face of the planet has talent...

except me!

RRRING!...

That was the last school bell. I got out of my chair and all of my books slid onto the floor. I stepped over them and continued to walk out of the classroom. "Uh, Fury..." Amy said, making an effort to grab my collar. "You dropped-" "Go away..." I said, leaving the classroom. I kept walking down the hallway until I got to Shadow's locker. I tried to open it a few times before I got mad. "**** LOCKER DOOR!" I yelled, punching it.

Shadow came just then, with Sonic at his side. Sonic was telling him something and Shadow seemed to be ignoring it. They stopped when they saw me. "Fury." Shadow said flatly. "WHAT." I asked with a massive voice change that made me sound like darth vader. Sonic's and Shadow's eyes widened. "What the crap?" Sonic asked. "Why are you assaulting my locker." Shadow demanded. "What're you talking about?" I asked.

"Fury, will you please tell me what's wrong?" Silver asked nervously, already knowing the answer. "GO...AWAY...BEFORE...I...KILL...YOU." I said, looking Silver dead in the eyes. Amy was right behind me, and I didn't even realize it. She shook her head and shrugged. Silver shrugged back.

"Fury, I don't care why you're mad, I just want you to get the crap away from my locker. " Shadow said. Just then, I took the locker by the handle and tore the door off. "Dang locker. The combination won't work." I said. "FURY!" Silver, Shadow, Sonic and Amy yelled at me. "What..." I asked. Shadow stared at me blankly before picking up his hand and slapping me across the face. If that didn't wake me up, NOTHING would.

I blinked. "Do you have some sense now?" Shadow asked. I nodded. "And I have a great idea! I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING FOR THE TALENT SHOW! AND IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME SAUCE!" i said, skipping away from the locker. "The talent show?" Everyone asked in confusion.

Amy had to go to a reviews class, so I walked home with Shadow instead. I think he was freaked out by my perky behavior.

"What's WRONG with you...?" Shadow asked. "Me? I'm fine." I said, looking directly ahead. "You were emo-nation about a minute ago, now you're miss sunshine, and it's REALLY creepy." "It's only creepy becasue you don't know hapiness." I said. "Oh, thanks." Shadow said sarcastically. "Hey, Shadow, can you act?" I asked spontaneously. "Can I what?" He repeated. "You know, act!" I said. "Why?" He asked. "For the talent show, I want you to act." I said. "What's this about the Talent show anyway?" Shadow asked. "Just answer the question." I said.

Silence

"It depends." He finally said.

"AWESOME SAUCE!" I said, jumpping up and down. "Then I have a prerfect idea already!" Shadow sighed. "Have you realized that everytime I agree to do something for you, it always ends up being a mistake." He said. I stopped jumpping automatically. "And everytime I'm happy you always ruin it..." I said. "That's becasue your hapiness ends up being my misery." Shadow said flatly. "Geez, you're such a nice friend! Why am I friends with you anyway?" I asked no one in particular. "How should I know, I think you just gravitate to emos and weird guys." Shadow said.

When I got home, I got on the computer. I was going to begin writting a play. However, when I got to Microsoft word, I just sat and stared at the computer. I sat there for three whole minutes (longer then I usually sit at the computer and think) before I got mad and went to the internet.

Then I began to read some made up stories that random people wrote from my favorite anime. By the time I was done reading, I was afraid of my friends. I was beginning to think they were vampires...and werewolves...

When Amy came in, she said: "Hey Fury, how was-"

"!" I screeched.

I jumpped ten feet into the sky and landed on Amy's bed. I was clinging to the wall, huffing and puffing, until I realized that it was Amy who'd entered the room. "Fury, my lord..." She said. "S-sorry." I said, calming down a little bit. "What happened to YOU?" She asked.

"Uh, I was on the internet..."

"Yeah?"

"And I read this fan-story..."

"Uh huh?"

"And then you came in..."

"Yeah, now what REALLY happened?" Amy asked. "What're you reading about?" Amy asked, going over to the computer. "Twilite?" She asked. I nodded. Amy laughed her head off. "What's the big deal, I love twilite!" Amy said. "But...v-v-vampires..." She said. "I think that they're so cool..." Amy said with a dreamy daze.

Suddenly, I don't know what it was, but I could've sworn I saw Amy's green eyes turn red and fangs shoot from her mouth. I gasped. "What?" AMy asked. "YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, running out of Amy's room. Amy turned back to the computer and shrugged.

The next day, I actually had an idea for a play. I grabbed a notebook and began to scribble. The next day was a Sunday, and I stayed all day and all night in my room writing. Amy invited Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Sonic over, and they were watching a movie. It was the animated version of "Twilite" the movie, but they're eyes all kept drifting to my door.

"That's it, I'm checking on her." Shadow said, getting up from the couch. "Be careful..." Silver said. "She's vicious..." Shadow rolled his eyes and knocked on my door. When he did, I jumpped. "Fury I'm coming in." Shadow said, opening my door. "Shadow, how did you do that? My door was locked!" I said in shock from my bed. "I have my ways." Shadow said with no emotion.

...

"You scare me sometimes." I said to Shadow. "Well YOU came to ME in the first place." Shadow said. "Yeah, okay." I said, getting back to writing. "What're you writing." Shadow asked, sitting on my bed. "The script for the play." I said. "Who's gonna be in it?" Shadow asked. "You'll see." I said, still writing. "What's it about." Shadow continued. "I said You'll see!" It was quiet for a second before Shadow surprisingly snatched up my notebook and scanned it. "Shadow!" I cried. "I sat up and lunged for the book. "Shadow, no! You'll ruin the surprise!" Shadow held me back as I reached for the book. "What surprise? I already know it's a play." Shadow said, still reading the notebook. "Shadow, that's some serious whack sauce." I said, still reaching for the book.

"It's about vampires." Shadow said. "SHADOW!" I said, snatching the book from his hands and sitting in a defensive curl position on my bed. My face turned red.

"How're you gonna have a play that no ones allowed to see..." Shadow asked. "Are you a vampire?" I asked Shadow out of the blue. "A what?" Shadow asked. "Why are you responding like that, normal people would say "No!" You really are a vampire aren't you! Stay away from me and my book!" I screeched. "Fury, if I was a vampire, you would've been the first person dead by now." Shadow said with no emotion. My jaw dropped. "Vampires are heartless, just like you..." I said with a poker face. Shadow chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know."

I finally came out of the room to get a snack, and everyone was huddled around the TV, watching "Twilite the Animated." "Hiya Fury." Sonic said. "Hi werewolf- I mean vampire- I mean SOnic!" I said. Sonic stared at me. "Ooookay." He said.

"What was she doing in there?" Amy asked Shadow when he came back to sit down. "Writing a play on-" I jumpped out of nowhere and covered Shadow's mouth. "He means I was writing a short story on the history of whales...for um...biography class!" I said. "I think you mean biology." Shadow said, slapping my hand away. I glared at him. "I mean what I said jerk-bucket." I retorted.

The next day, I was done with the play. It was Monday, and it was packed safely in my backpack. I was going to present it my friends at lunchtime.

I missed the bus (again) and got detention (again), but I was in a much happier mood. When lunchtime came around, I was letting off such a happy aura that Shadow didn't want to stand next to me anymore. I was taking my books along with my script, down to the lunchroom and I was actually skipping. "You act like such a dumb little kid." Shadow said. "But you're actually13 years old. Going on 14 soon." "Shadow, why do you always kill my joy. You don't ever say one good thing to me." I said. "Okay, I'll say this: It's kind of fun watching you act stupid." "That didn't help." I said. Shadow smirked.

Amy and the rest of my friends met us at the lunchroom doors. I told them to save me a seat becasue I had to run to the bathroom. I took my script with me and ran.

_I wonder what's for lunch today. I hope it's not that nasty crap that looked like slime, or the "meatloaf" that looked and tasted like cow manure. My lord, this school makes some terrible lunches! Why can't we just order pizza like normal people do? I know we're animals but we don't have to EAT like them. Lord help us_-

BUMP!

My books went all over the floor along with me. I landed on my rear. "Itai..." I said, rubbing my hip. "Are you okay?" A voice asked. I looked up to see a kid I'd never met before.

He was kind of good looking. His hair was kind of gray and a large portion of it was covering his right eye. His eyes were gray too, (so gray I thought they were black) and he was in our school uniform. "Oh yeah...I'm okay." I said. The kid (who was either a hedgehog or a wolf I actually couldn't tell) extended his hand out to me and helped me up. I felt a little weird when I took his hand though, and I felt even weirder when I ended up standing right in front of him and staring into his...icy...dark...eyes...

"Sorry again." He said. He had a smirk on his face. "No, it's okay." I said a little quickly. I tried to take my hand back, and he didn't let go of it for some reason. I stared at his hand. he let go of my hand finally. I leaned down to pick up my books, which had fallen in front of his feet. "I'll get it." He said. We reached down at the same time and our hands touched. It felt so creepy, that I snatched my hand back. He didn't seem to notice.

He handed me my books. Unfortunately, my script just happened to be open.

While I was staring down at my hand, pretending to be reaching for my shoelaces, I heard him say: "Is this a play about vampires?" I jumpped and reached for the book. "Um, y-yeah, but It's, kind of...you know." I said, trying hard not to make eye contact. "It's good so far." The kid said. I was so happy at his comment, that I completely forgot that I was in an akward situation. It's like we became friends instantly. "Oh, thank you!" I said. The kid stood up. "Let me know if you need any actors. I'm pretty good at acting." I stood up too. "By the way, I'm Ryu." He said. He was standing at an angle, so I could only see his eye that wasn't covered with hair. "I'm Fury." I said with a smile. "I haven't seen you around here, are you a new student?" I asked. Ryu nodded.

Just then, Shadow came up from behind me. "Fury, what the heck? Lunch is almost over!" "Oh, sorry." I said. I noticed Shadow looking at Ryu. "You were out here this entire time talking to a BOY." Shadow asked, sounding kind of annoyed. "Shadow, I just met him, he's new. Would it kill you to be nice for once in your bleak life?" I asked. Shadow didn't take his eyes off Ryu.

"Hey." Ryu said. "Hi." Shadow replied. There was akward silence. "Well, I see you two are becoming acquainted. I'm just gonna head back to the lunchroom before lunch is over and I have to starve okay? Ryu is there some place you need help getting to?" I asked, trying to be friendly. Shadow killed it. "I think he should be just fine. This school isn't that big." I pinched Shadow. "Don't be so cruel!" I said. "Actually, I'll be fine." Ryu said with a smirk. "Thanks Fury." Shadow glared. I nodded as I turned around to leave, leaving Ryu and Shadow in a staring contest. But as I turned to leave, I could've sworn I saw Ryu's eyes flash red.

*Well, that's it for chapter one! Please comment ^_^ C u l8tr!*


	2. Getting to know you more?

**Well, I have plenty of time on my hands, so I figured I might as well just write chapter two of Fury's world, before I forget what I was supposed to be writing about ^^**

"Do you know that guy from somewhere Shadow?" I asked. "No." He said. Shadow didn't say anything else on the way back to the cafeteria. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, and he was thinking really hard. It kind of made me smile to see Shadow showing some kind of emotion - even if it was fear.

I found Silver, Blaze, Amy, Sonic and Rouge sitting in a table in the middle of the room. They were talking and laughing and playing with their food (if you could call if that! YUCK!) I raced over to the table and left Shadow in the dust.

"Hiya!" I said, sliding into a seat next to Sonic. "Hey Fury!" The table greeted. "Sheesh, how long does it take you to go to the bathroom?" Blaze asked from the other end of tht table. "Oh, I met a new friend." I said. Shadow came just then and took his seat in the middle of Silver and Rouge. He didn't say anything, he continued to stare into oblivion. "Oh, you met a new friend?" Amy asked enthusiastically. "Was it a guy?" Rouge asked. "Oh wouldn't YOU like to know!" I said. Rouge grinned. "I was just curious." She said. "You're always curious." Sonic said. "No one asked you." Rouge replied.

"Anyway, that's not the reason I come to you today." I said. "I, your one and only Fury-chan, am going to do something for the talent show, and each and every one of you is gonna be in it." I slapped my notebook onto the table triumphantly. Rouge was the first one to grab it, and Blaze looked it over with her.

"It's a play about a girl named Crimson, who doesn't know where she came from, and she doesn't have any family. But she has a best friend named Yuki, that's me, and a boyfriend named Dark, that's Shadow, and one day, she comes across this guy named Trick, and they talk and start to become friends. Eventually, Crimson discovers that she's actually a vampire, and Trick came to find her and bring her back to her parents. However, Crimson can't tell anybody that she has to go, or she'll be followed, so she brokenheartedly has to leave, but Dark catches on and decides to follow her. After a series of events, Crimson finally finds her family, whish is her sister Bloom, that's Amy, her mother Flare, that's Blaze, her brother Dash, That's Sonic, and her stepfather Masa, that's Silver. In order for Crimson to continue for existence, she has to marry a vampire and continue the family, and the family chose Trick to be her future vampire man, but then Dark finds out, and he goes back to tell Yuki. After he tells Yuki, he and her go find Crimson and try to convince her to come back home. Then Dark and Trick get in this huge fight, but Yuki ends up getting fatally wounded, and the only way for her to be saved is to be bitten by a vampire that "matches" her, and in this case, that would be Trick, skipping skipping, skipping, Crimson ends up with Trick and Dark ends up with Yuki. The end!" I said, catching my breath.

"Wow, pretty cool. It's kinda like Twilite the animated!" Silver said. "Hey, is that a kissing scene I see on page fifty?" Blaze asked. "Oooo! Where!" Amy got up from her seat and strained to look across the table. "Between Trick and Yuki, and there's another one somewhere around here too..." Rouge said, flipping through the script. "Do you guys like it? Will you do it?" I asked happily. "Okay." The entire table said...except Shadow.

"Shadow..." I said, waving my hand in front of his face. "Yoohoo! Shaaaaaaadooooooooow." Nothing.

I shrugged. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." "Hey Fury, who's supposed to play Trick?" Silver asked. "Huh?" "Trick. You have an actor for everyone here except Trick." I grabbed the script and flipped to the character page. "Oh, dang it..." I said. "NOW what am I gonna do?" "You could ask Knuckles." Rouge said. "Nah, Knux is busy." I said.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Ryu. He was surrounded by two other kids I'd never seen before. They were fraternal twins foxes. They both has black hair and blue eyes, and they were looking around the lunchroom as if they'd just gotten here. "Hey Fury." He said. "Hiya Ryu!" Shadow magically sat up.

"Fury, aren't you going to introduce me?" Rouge asked. "Heheh, this is Ryu, he's the guy I met on my way to the bathroom. Ryu, these are my buddies, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Sonic and you already met Shadow." Shadow glared down at the table. _What the heck is Shadow's issue today..._ I thought. "Hey." Ryu said. "Don't you have anywhere to sit? Would you like to join us?" Blaze asked. The two fraternal twins looked at Ryu. "Sure, why not. Nik and Nak you guys can go back to what you were doing." The two kids nodded at the same time and raced away.

I slid over so Ryu could sit down. "We were just talking about the play I was writing." I said, scanning through the book. "And it seems as if I left out a character. You're welcome to play him if you like." I said. "Sure," Ryu said. "Can I see the script?" Blaze pushed it across the table to Ryu and he began to read it over.

Soon, school was over. I was so excited, I couldn't even contain my joy. "I'M NOT A TALENTLESS LOSER AFTER ALL!" I said triumphantly. Shadow was silent on the walk to my house. (Amy had gymnastics practice today so once again I walked home with Shadow.) "Hey, Shadow." I pouted. Silence.

"SHADOW!" I screamed. "What?" He asked. " Shadow, what the fizzbits it wrong with you? You haven't barely said anything to me since I met Ryu this at lunchtime, and it's serious WHACK sauce." I said. "Well, I've been thinking okay? Dang it woman..." Shadow said, going back into lalaland. "Anyway, you never did answer me when I asked if you would play the part of Dark. I need to know...Shadow? SHADOW!" "Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever." Shadow said. "I give up." I finally said.

_Shadow's P.O.V_

I seriously HAD been out of it all day. I couldn't quite put my finger on it...It was Ryu, for sure, and there was something about him that I didn't like. Whenever I see him, he looks at Fury like he wants to eat her or something. I was bust trying to figure out what it was about him that I didn't like. And I could so far only come up with one answer: i just didn't like him.

Meanwhile, I could hear Fury still trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. It was just lips moving to me.

Suddenly I heard a shrill "HEY SHADOW!" I jumpped and realized that Fury had her eyebrow raised at me. "You do know that you've walked three blocks away from the house, right? She asked. I looked around and realized I was in downtown Rotic City (that's the city where Amy, Fury, Blaze and I live), about three blocks away from Rotic towers. "Oh..." I said.

"Shadow, are you okay? Do you need ice? A nap?" Fury asked, I knew she was joking. "No..." I said. "Ah, so you heard me...Maybe I should scream at you more often!" Fury said cheerily. "If you do, I'll be forced to tear out your vocal cords." I retorted. "Jerk-bucket." Fury said. Heh, jerk-bucket. That's so stupid.

I decided that instead of going home, I would go for a walk. Fury wanted to come, and she kept bugging me until I releuctantly let her. She changed out of her school clothes into her normal clothes: a white tank top, orange camoflauge capris, red, orange and gold sneakers, a red bandana and some earings. She also had on a bell around her neck. I think she thinks she's an anime character.

I walked downtown with Fury annoying me. It was like having some kind of untrained puppy nipping at your heels. I kind of enjoyed it a little.

-Three hours later-

_Fury's P.O.V_

"SHAAAAADOOOOOW, I'M HUUUUNGRYYYYY!" I whined. Shadow sighed. "I told you not to come." "BUT IT'S BEEN THREE HOOOOOOUUURS AND I CAN'T STAAAAAND IT!" I continued. "Stop whining Fury! How old are you anyway? two? Three?" "I WAAANAAA EAT! I'M HUUUUUUUUUUUNGRY!" I actually was THAT hungry. "OKAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Shadow snapped. I smiked. It works everytime. "I want candy." I said. "That's not food." Shadow said. "I know, but I want it." "Too bad." Shadow said. "You'll starve." I laughed.

Eventually, Shadow stopped us at a hotdog place. Hotdogs are my weakness. If you want me to do your evil bidding, then all you have to do is give me a hotdog with mustard, ketchup, and maybe mayonnaise if I feel like it. I had to be the one to pay for the food. Shadow said that since I whined, I would have to pay for the food and order it. (Talking to adults is also my weakness, and all of my friends know it. Shadow's the only one who uses it against me.) The line seemed to be taking an eternity. I couldn't stand it!

-Meanwhile-

_Shadow's P.O.V_

While Fury was inside, ordering the food, I was at a table. It was a pretty nice day, so I sat at a table outside. I took out my cell phone to begin texting Rouge, but someone accidentally bumped my arm, and my cell phone landed on the floor at other end of the table. I swore I was going to kill the person if the phone was broken.

"Sorry, I'll get it."

That voice was very familiar. I looked up to see none other than Ryu. He was holding my cell phone in his hand, and he had a kind of straight face. I took my phone from his hand (actually, I snatched it) and didn't look up. "Thanks." I said.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Is...Fury here?" Ryu asked. _Why does HE want to know? "_What's it to you?" I asked, still not looking up. "Just curious." WHen I looked up, he was smirking. I think that's one good reason why i didn't like him. "Why're you smirking?" i asked. It was getting on my nerves. "No reason." Ryu said. "Can I sit here?" Great, now he was acting as if I was his pal or something. I was about to say no when Fury came dashing out of the hotdog resteraunt. "Shadow!" She said. "I got you this thing called a hotdog-kebaab, it's got hotdogs and fruits on it! Can you believe that?" Ryu and I looked up at Fury come racing to the table. When she got about two feet away from the table, she tripped and fell on her face.

I shook my head and helped her up. Ryu picked up the food that was in her hand before it hit the ground. Then he put it on the table. "Aw dang it..." Fury said. "Can't they put up a wet floor sign and do society a favor?" "How about you just watch where you're going." I said. Fury pouted at me and then turned to Ryu. "Oh! Hiya Ryu!" Fury said happily. Ryu smirked again and waved. I was getting ready to smack him. "What're you doing here?" Fury asked. "Yeah, good question." I said. "I was just taking a walk." He said. "Do you wanna join us?" Fury asked. I pinched Fury. "Itai..." She said.

"It's okay, I should probably be getting home now." Ryu said. _Yes! _I thought. "Oh, okay..." Fury said with a little disappointment. "Are you gonna start rehearsing for the play tomorrow?" Ryu asked. "Yeah! I was planning on doing it at my house." I said. "Okay, cool." Ryu said. "I'll see you then." He said. "Okay!" Fury said. "Greeeaaaat." I said sarcastically.

Fury and I ate the hotdogs together, and she was busy talking a mile a minute. She...wouldn't shut up. But I was thinking, but as I remembered Ryu and rehearsing, I remembered Fury's script. "Isn't there a kissing scene in that play?" I thought aloud. "What play? Oh! Mine? Yeah! Rouge says there's two, but there's only one." Fury said. "And isn't that with Yuki and Trick?" I asked with a lot less emotion. "Yeah, what about it...Oh! Oh." Fury stared down at the table, her face was red. "I...didn't...even...realize..." "Yeah. sure." I said without thinking. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Fury shot back. I sighed. "It doesn't mean anything, okay?"

_Fury's P.O.V_

The next day, I woke up happy. I got another detention (because I was late, but I took the right bus this time) but I didn't care, becasue I was just going to skip it. The day went by quickly, and soon it was time to rehearse.

Eveyone showed up at around the same time. I'd stayed up all night making copies of the script for everyone. I even highlighted. (Now I'm out of ink. For both the highlighter and the printer. the play is loooooong and its probably fourty pages)

When everyone arrived, I started handing out scripts. I instructed everyone to put their names on them and keep them because I was too poor and too lazy to buy anymore ink.

"Okay! Is everybody ready?" I asked. "YES!" Everyone said. "Awesome sauce!" I said. "Okay, the first scene starts off with Crimson and Yuki, and I think Dark comes later on sometime. Anyway, come on!" I said. Rouge and I stood up and went to the center of the living room. We started to rehearse.

-Three hours later-

Everyone soon got tired of rehearsing. We had fun at least though! I walked everyone downstairs and said goodbye to everyone.

"Bye Silver! Bye Blaze!

"Bye Sonic!"

"Bye Rouge!"

"Bye Ryu!" "Bye Fury." Ryu waved. "Thanks for showing up, I thought you might get lost, or cancel or something." I admitted, laughing nervously and rubbing my head. "Nah, I have a pretty good sense of direction." "You know Ryu, I don't know that much about you at all. We should talk more." I said. "Yeah. We should." "Do you want my cell phone number? You can text me anytime." I said. "Okay." Ryu said, taking out his cell phone from his jeans's pocket. "Oh, wait a second, I left my phone upstairs. Stay right here okay?" Ryu nodded and I ran to get my cell phone.

Before I got in the elevator, I heard Shadow's voice: "Looking for this?" I turned around. "Oh! Shadow! How'd you get my phone?" I raced over to grab it, but he held it out of reach. "Hey! Shadow, gimme my phone!" I jumpped for it. "Why do you need it?" He asked. "Why do you always do this to me? I'm just gonna get a phone number dang it!" I said, reaching for my cell phone. Shadow threw the phone up into the the air, and I caught it.

"Shadow T Hedgehog, what the heck was that for?" I asked wildly. Shadow didn't say anything, he just walked away and out of the door, leaving me to stare after him with a very confused expression.

***And chapter two is finito! I know it's not very dramatic yet, but I'll try the best I can! cya next Chapter! ^-^***


	3. A hole in the wall

**Okay! Here's chapter 3! It's been like six days, but it's back! I probably should've included earlier that Fury and Ryu are mine and made up. Everyone else was created by someone other then me! **

_I wonder what's wrong with Shadow today? I bet someone touched that picture of Maria again. Yeah! That must be it! _I thought. After shrugging the idea off, I raced back to the foyer with my cell phone in hand. Ryu was still standing there, looking at the apartment entrance. "Got it!" I said. Ryu instantly turned around. "Oh, okay." He said. After we exchanged phone numbers, we went our seperate ways.

Amy was back upstairs washing the dishes. "Hiya!" She said when I came in. "Hiya! Hey, I saw you already!" I said. "Ha ha. That was too funny." She replied. I jumped into the couch and picked up the remote. "What'd you think of today's practice?" Amy asked. "It was awesome sauce!" I said, mindlessly flipping channels. "Aren't you gonna ask the principal to use the stage soon? With the talent show coming up, it might be a good idea to ask early..." Amy said. "Oh! I didn't even think about it! I'll- *yawn* ask...tomo-" And then I fell asleep.

_*tap tap tap*_

_I turned around. Shadow was standing there, glaring down at me. "Hiya Shadow!" I said, turning around to wave at him. Shadow didn't say anything, he continued to stare blankly at me. "Shadow? Yoo hoo! SHHHHAAAAADOOOOW?" I waved my hand in front of his face. It wasn't there for more then a second before he slapped my hand away from him. "ITAI!" I said, clutching my hand. _

_"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM." Shadow said roughly. "Wh-what? Stay away from who? Why're you so violent?" "You know very well who. It's because of YOU that I'm like this." _

_"Like what?"_

_"Stop being such a-"_

_"Such a WHAT. Say it, I dare you!"_

_It was silent for a few seconds before I finally heard Shadow say:_

_"Fury, I hate you."_

BAM! I woke up and hit my head on my headboard. "Itai..." I said, rubbing my head. _Why always the head? _I couldn't help thinking. Then I thought about the dream I'd just had. For some reason, I began to feel worried. I don't usually worry about people, (since I feel very safe in this world compared to Earth), but I was wondering if I'd mistakenly hurt Shadow's feelings. I started to think back. The only thing I could think of was the scene in the play.

_He hates me because of THAT? _I thought. _Wait, no, nobody said that. It was just a dream...but maybe it's trying to tell me something...He said that it was "my fault that he'd become like this." But what the heck is THIS?" _But eventually, I ended up thinking myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find Amy not in the house. She'd probably gotten a headstart in walking to school. Then i remembered: SCHOOL!

I threw on my uniform (which was under my bed which I think has something living under there and I don't think it's a bug), then yanked some food out of the refrigerator and threw it in a plastic bag. Then I ran for my shoes and put them on while I was leaving. Good thing I didn't have any homework to do!...or did I?

_Gotta go faster! faster! faster! Faster! Faster! _I thought as I ran at godspeed through the streets. I didn't know why I was running so fast. Maybe it was because the teachers had caught on to my detention skipping. And I had a feeling that if I screwed up even I _one _more time-, I would be toast.

SMACK!

"ITAI!" I cried, grabbing my head. I'd just slammed (at what seemed like 30 miles an hour) into someone or something. "Ooooooooh...Owieeeeeee..." I said, swirls in my eyes and stars dancing around me. "Oh, sorry...again." I snapped out of my confusion and looked at Ryu. (again.) "Hm...this seems a bit like deja vu...did I wake up this morning?" I thought aloud. Ryu smirked. "Need a hand?" He asked, holding out his hand. I took it and stood up. "What is your head MADE of." I asked Ryu.

"Oh the usual." He replied. "I keep bumping into you. Anyway, how are you on this beautiful, sunshiny day?" I asked. I think I saw Ryu cringe at the word sunshiny. "Fine." He said. "And you?" "I'm fine. Let's see, I was doing something, but I can't remember what...I'm in my school uniform, so that means- uh oh! If I don't hurry up, I'm gonna be-

"Late AGAIN, miss Fury." My teacher Sandstorm the mouse said to me as I came into class that day. "I know, I know, just gimme the detention." I said sourly. "So you can skip it again? I don't think so miss Fury. You have a lot of responsibility to learn. You're such a flamboyant, irresponsible student, and I think that you-

BLAH BLAH BLAH

My attention was steered away by a peice of cotton that had fallen from the ceiling. It floated onto some kid's desk. I only stared as I watched it fly across the room. I was snapped back into reality by a harsh: "FURY! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME! GET TO YOUR SEAT NOW!" I scurried to my seat.

I was the first kid out of the class when the bell rang for break time.

When I was running I saw Shadow walking out of the bathroom. "Hiya Shadow!" I said, racing up to him. "Hi." Shadow said more flat and emotionless then usual. Then I remembered the issue with the cell phone.

"Um...did you...nevermind." Shadow didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me, and I felt pretty stupid, and I got mad. "WHAT'S YOUR FREAKIN PROBLEM TODAY?" I asked. Shadow looked at me as if I'd just slapped him. "What's MY problem? What's YOUR problem? If you haven't noticed, I still need my ears." And I felt stupid again! "SONIC-I MEAN SHADOW!...oh forget it. Are you coming to practice today?" I asked. "I don't know. I might." "Shadow, you're a main character. We need you more then anyone else...except Rouge." "I said I might." Shadow said. "Okay. Let me rephrase what I just said. You're coming to practice today, no need to inform me, I already knew! It's going to be in the auditorium today if the principal lets me, or at my house. Any objections? Of course not!" I said in a perky voice.

"Did I ever tell you you were annoying?" Shadow asked. "Yup. About 50 times actually. I've been counting. So it doesn't bother me anymore." Shadow didn't say anything. Neither did I. It was so quiet, I was starting to make music from the sound the sound of Shadow's and my shoes. I came up with the beat for a rhianna song.

Then I remembered. "Oh sweat! I've gotta ask the principal to use the stage!" I said. "Fury I-" "I already did." Ryu came out of nowhere and was standing behind me. "Whoa! When'd you get there?" I asked. "I was looking for you." Ryu said with a smirk. "Oh! Cool! But I coulda asked the principal." I said. "Yeah, but no offense, I kinda figured you would need some help with teachers after seeing you with your homeroom teacher." Ryu said. "You were there?" I asked. "Stalker." Shadow said. Ryu glanced at Shadow.

_Shadow's P.O.V_

I glared back.

"Where were you headed?" Fury asked Ryu. Fury kissing up to this guy made me pretty mad. I wanted to say: "Would you stop sucking up to him? It's making my stomach hurt." But I didn't say anything.

"I was gonna go to the library." Ryu said, still looking at me. "That's a good idea." I said. _Get the heck out of here. _I thought. Ryu's eyes flashed, as if he'd just read my mind or something. "But if you don't mind, I would like to stick around for a while." Ryu said to Fury. "Okay!" Fury said. "I have somewhere else to go." I said. "You mean back in your hole." I heard Ryu mumble. "What?" "Huh?" Ryu asked me, with a pathetic smirk on his face.

"Shadow? Can I talk to you?" Fury demanded, dragging me away from Ryu. "Ryu, you can stay there, this won't take long!" She said.

Fury dragged me into the girl's bathroom. "Fury! What the crap?" I asked wildly. She grabbed my hand before I could run for the door. "Don't mind this bathroom, no smart girl comes here. There's something wrong with this place, but that's not why I dragged you in here! It's about-" "Ryu." I finished. "Y-yeah." She said. "I just don't like him. There's something about him that I don't like. That's all I'm gonna say to you." I said.

"WELL I DON'T CARE! GET ALONG DANG IT!" She yelled. "Don't scream at me." I said. "Well, sorry DADDY." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. It's because of this dumb kid stuff that makes her hard to stand sometimes. "Just let go of my hand so i can get out of the bathroom." I said, snatching my hand back. "You're such a meanie..." Fury said.

Ryu was standing where we left him. _He really is a stalker! _I thought. Fury came out of the bathroom after I did. "Oh! You stayed." She said. "Yeah. And next period starts in about five minutes." Ryu said. "Oh joy. More school!" Fury said. "We have the same class next, we can both walk if you want." Ryu said to Fury. "Really? You have grammar class next?" Fury asked incredulously. "Yup." "Cool!...how'd you know that was my next subject anyway?" "Lucky guess." "Yeah, I'm sure. Stalker." I said.

"Shadow!" Fury said. "Fury don't even say anything, okay? I'm not in the mood." "Stop talking to me like I'm your little sister or something! Dagnabit Shadow, I hate it when you do that! You're NEVER in the mood cuz you're always acting like a j-"

The bell rang just then, shutting Fury up. She took off in a sprint down the hallway yelling: "OOOOOOOH NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ryu stayed behind a little longer, and he turned around to look at me. _Can't you just go fall in a ditch somewhere? _I thought. "Oh Shut up." Ryu said aloud.

"What?" I asked, knowing very well what Ryu said.

"You heard me. Oh, do I need to say it slower?"

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"Or what're you gonna do about it."

I glared at Ryu, but he just smirked and tilted his head to to side. "You're a real jerk you know? I was wondering when you'd show your real colors. Oh, and for the record, I don't like you either. You can go and rot somewhere for all I care."

I could'nt believe what I'd just heard.

"Okay, number one. Don't, and I mean DON'T call me a jerk. And number two, I don't have any real colors to show. I'm just being me. The one who's a REAL jerk and showing his true colors, would be you. You don't talk that way around everyone else do you?" I said.

"And by everyone, you mean Fury right?"

"I MEAN what I SAID."

"Oh yeah, your precious little FURY. I'm gonna enjoy that play." Ryu said, turning and walking away.

"Stay the heck away from her you freakin stalker! Why are you so into her anyway? What'd she do to you?" I asked, getting ready to explode. "Why? You jealous?" Ryu asked, looking at me from over his shoulder. "NO." "Then you don't need to know." Ryu said, walking away.

_That peice of _-bad word-. _If he goes near Fury one more time, I'm gonna tear him to peices._

"You wanna hit me so bad? Go ahead. I DARE you." Ryu said. "No thanks. I wouldn't want you to cry." I said, continuing to walk away. Suddenly-

BAM!

I'd flown five feet into someones locker, and broken it. When I'd recooperated from the shock, I was so mad, I couldn't describe my anger. Ryu was standing against the wall, smirking at me, with his arms folded. Staring at him made me realize that there was no possible way he could know what I'd intended to do unless he'd read my mind. "I think YOU'RE the one that needs to stay away from Fury." he said.

He really WAS a stalker!

And besides that, what was his problem anyway? He pushed me so hard, I almost flew THROUGH the wall. The fact that he'd attacked me from behind made me clench my fist. "Fine. I've been dying to beat the crap out of you since day one." I said, standing up.

Ryu just smirked at me.

_Fury's P.O.V_

Grammar class sucks donkey noodles. It's about a useless as literature class. I was playing with the back of my pencil and falling asleep at the same time. New Record!

The teacher just seemed to talk forever. He had a monotonous voice. If you can't sleep at night because of one reason or the other, then listening to this guy will be like drinking a sleeping potion.

_I am SO done with this! _I thought. "Mr. Turtle! (teacher= Slow the Turtle) May I please use the bathroom?" I asked. "Hm? Oh, yes, but don't stay too long. Come back fast." I nodded and ran out of the classroom. _HA! _I thought. _That guy wouldn't know speed if it slapped him in the face! _

Then I remembered I hadn't seen Ryu since I'd left him in the hallway with-

Uh oh.

!

It turns out I was just in time to see Ryu go flying through a wall- from the lower floor. (We were on the second floor when I'd left them) I gasped.

Shadow jumpped out of the wall and ran for Ryu.

I knew leaving them behind was a mistake.

I ran downstairs and outside at breakneck speed and came just in time to see Shadow getting ready to punch Ryu. "FLAAAAME! WALL!" I yelled. A line of fire seperated Ryu and Shadow and stopped Shadow dead in his tracks. Both boys looked at me, who was kind of fascinated by the fight.

"SHADOW! WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO RYU?" I yelled. Okay, big mistake.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING TO RYU? WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" Shadow yelled back.

I didn't feel very offended, because I knew that there were two sides to every story. And based on all the animes I'd watched back on Earth, it was usually the innocent one who started it. That gave me reason to blame Ryu, who was actually less beaten up the Shadow was! (and Shadow was pretty badly beaten up)

Ryu stood up and glared at Shadow. Shadow glared back. I let the wall of fire down and walked over to Shadow. "Wow, you're actually bleeding a quite a few places..." I said, wiping some blood off of a cut he'd gotten on his arm. "I don't care." Shadow said. "Well, I do! And you know why? BECAUSE I FAINT WHEN I SEE BLOOD, SO YOU'RE GOING TO THE NURSE RIGHT NOW! And Ryu...you come too." I said.

Both boys glared at each other before they got up and followed me inside.

By this time, kids were flooding outside to see the gargantuan hole in the wall. One of them was Sonic.

"Whoa, Fury! Did you- were you- what happened?" I asked. "Don't say anything." Ryu whispered to me. "Don't say anything." I said. Whoa. "Huh?" SOnic asked. "O-okay..."

I turned around to look at Ryu, but he wasn't even there.

**That's it for chapter three! Please rate, and tell me how it's going so far ^_-**


	4. Forcing answers

**It's time for chapter four! **

***See, I've been having serious writer's block with this story...so...***

**And, I've been working on another story at the same time, but I can finally work on this again ^^

* * *

**

School ended early that day because of the wall, So Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, Amy and I all walked to the mall. Shadow didn't say anything the entire trip.

Amy, Rouge and Blaze went shopping. Sonic and Silver went to the arcade. Shadow refused to go with them, and I decided that now would be the perfect time to annoy him into giving me some answers. And that's JUST what i did!

I quietly sat down next to Shadow. First at a distance, then I started slowly sliding next to him. I think he knew I was coming, but was just deciding to ignore me.

When I was close enough, I stopped sliding and put my hands in my lap. "Hi Shadow!" I said as cheerfully and innocently as I could. Shadow didn't even glance at me. Ah well. I was pretty used to it. "So..." I said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "...Nice weather huh?" Plain and overused, but the only good conversation starter I could think of. Once again, he didn't even look at me. _Well, don't get mad at me! _I thought. _I don't even know what happened back there! You could at least tell me, THEN be mad at me, or whatever you're doing. _

"Okay, what the heck happened with the wall." I demanded, turning myself at an angle to face him. "I command that you tell me!" Shadow looked at me from the corner of his eye, but that was pretty much it. _Hey, making progress! _I thought. "Shadow T Hedgehog!" I said, trying not to make myself laugh. "Don't you ignore me!" Not a glance. _Fine! You wanna play hard ball eh? _"Fine." I said. "If YOU won't tell me, maybe Ryu will." I pulled out my cell phone. THAT seemed to get Shadow's attention.

He glared at the cell phone like he could make it explode if he stared at it long enough. Since he wasn't talking to me, (and it was clear that he didn't like Ryu) I decided to go a little further. "Oh, no need to call him, he's right there!" I said, waving to an imaginary Ryu. Shadow looked at the spot I was waving at and sat up a little. "He didn't see me..." I said, putting down my cell phone and getting up. "Where are you going...?" Shadow asked. "To say hi!" I said, jumpping up and turning a corner. "Hey, Fury!" Shadow called after me. I kept running, pretending I didn't hear him.

Once I'd had enough running, I stopped. Shadow came about five seconds after I'd stopped, and to his surprise, there was no Ryu. "So," I said, taking advanage of his shock. "Now that I know you can talk, you wanna tell me what happened with the wall?"

"So after I left, he started bashing you verbally, then he started bashing you physically?" I said after I'd gotten all the talk out of Shadow that I could get. Shadow glared at the floor. "And how did that relate to the wall?" "Isn't it obvious?" "No, not really. Did you punch Ryu through the wall?" "You think he would fling himself through a wall?" Now that he'd said it, it DID sound pretty funny. But that's not possible, Shadow isn't that strong!

...

Is he?

* * *

"You want me to believe that YOU punched a kid through a cement wall?" "Yes." Shadow said flatly. "Well, I guess if Ryu hit you first then I can't be too mad at you." I said, recling on the bench we were sitting on and looking at the ceiling. "So, what did he say to you?" "That's none of your concern." Shadow said. "...Fine...But I still need Ryu's part of the story." I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the bench. "Why? Are you gonna tell the principal?" "Nooo." I said. "I think I deserve to know the cause of the fight that's prolonging my use of the auditorium's stage."

I wasn't sure, but I think Shadow smirked. (To me, that's like a smile. Only an angle away from a smile right?)

* * *

Blaze and Amy came running out of the store they'd gone into. They were holding like ten bags each. "Hey!" Amy said. "Where's Rouge?" I asked. "Oh, she's...well...she met this guy." Blaze said. "But anyway, what're you guys up to?" "Just...talking." I said, looking at Shadow, who's smirk had disappeared and was now glaring at the ground.

"Well, while we wait for Rouge, should we...you know, go buy a pretzel or something?" "PRETZEL?" I shrieked, jumpping out of my seat. "OOOOOHHH! YES! YES! YES!" "Calm down Fury!" Blaze said. "And while we're there," Amy started, "Maybe Shadow here can tell us what happened to the wall?" "How do you know I was involved?" Shadow asked crossly. "Oh please!" Amy said. "Like the entire school didn't see you and Ryu standing right in front of a giant hole in the wall." Shadow didn't say anything. He continued to glare at the floor.

Amy, Blaze, Shadow and I bought a pretzel for everyone. Rouge didn't eat hers. "Are you trying to make me fat or kill me? Which one? Do you know what they _put_ in those things?" She'd said. Sonic and I ended up splitting Rouge's pretzel in half. I didn't want to.

While everyone was sitting around a table in the food court talking, Shadow continued to be emo and silent and stare at the table. The only thing I really noticed was that his pretzel had remained untouched. "Hey, are you gonna eat your pretzel?" Sonic and I asked at the same time. I glared at him and he glared back. "No." Shadow said, sliding the pretzel in the middle of the table. Sonic and I dived for it at the same time. "I saw it first!" Sonic said. "Did NOT!" I yelled back.

While Sonic and I were fighting over the pretzel, it slid out of our hands and slid down the table all the way to Silver. Silver picked up the pretzel and split it in two. "Thank you Silver!" I said, holding out my hand. "Yeah, thanks." Sonic said, also holding out his hand. Silver gave one half of the pretzel to Amy. "Oh...was that for you two?" he asked, taking a huge bite of pretzel.

Soft...

juicy...

warm...

pretzel...

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried, burying my face in the table. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I yelled to Sonic. "ME?" Sonic shrieked. "Can you two calm the heck DOWN?" Rouge asked, not the least bit amused. "BEfore security kicks us out of the mall? AGAIN?" Sonic and I slowly sat down in our seats, recalling the memory. "Okay." We said. "I'll be good." Rouge nodded. "Anyway," She continued. "What happened today with the wall?" Rouge asked Shadow, getting straight to the subject. Shadow didn't look up from the table.

"Shadow, you have to tell us what happened eventually." Silver said, annoyed by his silence. "It's not like you won't have a bunch of people asking you anyway." "I don't have to give them an answer." Shadow said. "Well." I said. "I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone's buisness, but Shadow got in a fight with Ryu. Ryu said some things and Shadow said some things, and then BAM! Shadow's eating dirt, and then BAM! Ryu's eating dirt and then, POW! Big hole in the wall." The table was quiet. "Very...descriptive?" Sonic said. Me: -.-

"What'd he say?" Silver asked. "Tried that." I said. "He won't tell." "Can you give us a hint?" Amy asked. "Can we drop the freakin SUBJECT?" Shadow said. Everyone was taken back. "Shadow I-" Rouge started. "I don't care. What's done is done. Can you forget the damn wall and stop _bugging_ me?"

Silence.

"W-why don't we just..." Blaze started. "Go home?" Sonic finished. Blaze nodded. "Yeah, um, I'll be waiting at the entrance!" I said, jumpping up and running away from the table. That silence was so awkward, I just HAD to get outta there!

* * *

I stood outside of the mall and waited for the rest to come out. Hopefully they would come before the bus arrived. I sighed.

5 minutes

10 minutes

20 minutes

25 minutes

30 minutes...

By 30 minutes, I was beginning to wonder what was taking them so long. _They probably cornered Shadow and are forcing him to talk. _I thought. _Yeah, that must be it..._ Well, that idea wasn't too smart. In fact, it wasn't very likely. But then what was taking them so long?

"Fury?"

I looked up at to see Ryu standing next to me. He was coming out of the mall holding an umbrella. "Oh," I said. "Hi." "What're you doing just standing here? Are you waiting for someone?" "Yeah." I said, looking at the ground. "Oh," Ryu said. "I am too. Mind if I wait here with you?" I shook my head. "

"So, whatcha been up to?" He asked, leaning against the wall. "Nothing." I said, not sure if it was really okay to be talking to Ryu when everyone would be coming out of the mall sooner or later. "Um..." I said after a few moments of silence. "Hey, Fury..." Ryu started, "Yeah?" "What do you think of me?" I stared at Ryu in unbelief. "What do _I_ think of you?" I repeated. Ryu nodded.

"Well-" I started.

Just then, it started to rain. It came lightly at first, but it started pouring really soon. _Darn it! _I thought. Fire doesn't mix with water. Not at all...

Ryu opened the umbrella and held it over both of our heads. I stared up at the umbrella. "Do you always carry an umbrella with you?" I asked. "Actually, yes." He said. "I hate rain." "Me too. I can't stand it." "Me neither." "I mean I REALLY can't stand it."

For a while, we were just standing there in silence. "I think you're a pretty good kid." I finally said. "What?" "I think you're a pretty good kid." I said a little louder. "I don't know you that well, But you're cool...I know you aren't as evil as they say you are...at least, not from what I'VE seen." I said. "Who's they?" Ryu asked with a little amusement in his voice. "Oh! Sorry, thinking aloud." I said.

A group of kids came out of the store. There were four of them, mostly girls, and they were sharing two umbrellas. I recognized one of them as the girl Ryu was talking to in the cafeteria a while back. "Nii-san," She said. "Are you ready to go?" _Nii-san? Wow, I never thought that Ryu had siblings. She's very pretty._ "Yeah, we can go now. Are you sure you bought everything?" Ryu said. The girl nodded. "Who's the girl?" She asked, looking at me. I waved. "Hi." I said, waving. "I'm Fury." "Hello." She said, bowing slightly. "I'm Midnight the Cat. Nii-san has been telling me all about an orange hedgehog that he met at school." She smiled a slight. "You should see him at home." The only boy in the group spoke up from the back. "Yeah, all day, he keeps talking about this girl he met at school." Another girl from the group said. I laughed awkwardkly. "Okay, everyone shut up." Ryu said.

"I'm Dark." The boy said. "Dark the wolf." "I'm Moonlight the wolf." The girl had said. "And next to me is my sister. She can't talk." The smaller sister was dressed like a lolita. "Her name is Mink the Porcupine." Dark said. Mink curtsied. "Hi." I waved shyly. I'm never good around strangers (or people that I haven't met five times.)

"Fury!"

Shadow was standing behind the group of emo kids in front of me. My eyes widened. "Shadow!" I said. "What took you so long?" "What took ME so long?" He repeated. "Fury?" Blaze ran up behind Shadow, and the rest of my friends follwed behind her. "Where WERE you?" Amy shrieked. "You had us running all over the mall looking for you!" "Looking for me? I though you guys knew where the bus stop was?" "WE do!" Sonic said. "But I guess YOU don't!" "What are you talking about?" "The bus stop is on the EAST wing. You're in the WEST wing." Rouge said. "...Oh."

Boy did I feel stupid!

"You probably should've told us you were planning on running away with your boyfriend." Shadow said flatly. "What? But Ryu's not-I didn't run- I-he-you-..." I sputtered. I noticed the emo kids' facial expressions had changed. They didn't look very happy.

"We were just talking." Ryu said calmly. "I'm sure." Shadow said. I could've sworn I heard Midnight hiss. "Okay, whatever, I don't even care why what happened, I'm outta here." Rouge said, walking away. "We should be going too." Dark said. Ryu and Shadow were in a staring contest. "Come on nii-san." Moolight said, turning to walk away. Shadow broke the contest by turning around and following Rouge. Everyone follwed him, except Amy. She was apparently waiting for me. "Fury," Moonlight said. "We should defenitely talk some more." I nodded. And with that, they were gone.

I ran to Amy. "Were those your new friends?" She asked. "Uh, I'm not sure WHAT that was back there." I said. "They're kinda creepy." She said, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Do you really think it's okay for you to be around them? I don't think Shadow would be very happy..." "Shadow's never happy." I said. "Well, he'll be less happiER." Amy said. "Stop taking your sweet time and hurry up before the bus leaves!" Blaze called over her shoulder to us as she stepped onto the bus. Amy and sped ahead and caught the bus just before the driver closed the door.

On the way back, I had a whole lot to think about.


	5. The truth bites

***Ahem, I'm unsure how to move this story forward, I don't really have a plot so...***

**Anyway! Here's chapter 5...**

**Disclaimer: I probably should've done this four chapters ago so...**

**1. I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG  
2. I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG  
3. I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG  
4. I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG  
5. I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

***Okay, now that that's been clarified, let's move on***

* * *

I decided to forget about yesterday and move on. Too many kind of weird things were going on. But on the up side, I made some new friends!...Even if they are all emo.

In fact, I was in such a good mood that I decided to hold practice for my play.

Big mistake.

The day started out well. I woke up on time, I'd finished all my homework, I was at school on time and my teacher was absent, so we got a substitute! She let us have free time after doing the lesson (which I accidentally slept through because I didn't get enough sleep trying to finish my homework.) So I took everything as a good sign. The wall was even halfway fixed, so the principal decided to let us use the stage!

I was so hyped, I wanted to hurry and practice at lunch time, but Sonic wasn't willing to sacrifice lunchtime to practice. (chili dog day, figures.) Rouge had to tutor a failing student at lunch, and we couldn't find Silver or Ryu anywhere. So I postponed practice until after school.

When the bell signaling the end of the school day rang, I lingered around for a bit while getting my books. The substiute teacher, (she's a kangaroo) was walking around collecting pencils from the floor and putting them on the desk. was the nicest teacher to me so far (probably because she wasn't with me long enough to know that I'm a teacher's nightmare...) and I took a liking to her, so I decided to ask her a question.

"Ms. Pincher?" I asked. "Yes Fury?" She asked back in her high-pitched voice. "What would you do if you had two friends that were fighting and you weren't sure why?" Ms. Pincher stopped collecting pencils and sat on the teacher's desk. "Oh, that's a tough one." She said. I nodded. "Well, first I would go to the two that were fighting and ask them why they were so mad." She said after a moment of thinking_. If it was that simple, I wouldn't be asking you_. I thought. "But, what if they don't want to tell you?"

Ms. Pincher was quiet. "Well, maybe you should give it some time." She said. "Oh, it's not advice for me!" I said defensively. "It's for my friend...Star!...Star the hedgehog!" Ms. Pincher raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. "Of course. Sorry, I just assumed that you would be asking. Well, that's what I would do." She said. "But don't give it TOO much time. If you can't find a solution soon, chaos usually breaks loose." I nodded_. Spoken like a true veteran_. I thought.

After my talk with Ms. Pincher, I went straight to the auditorium. Amy, Silver, Rouge and Sonic were already waiting. They were sitting in seats next to each other talking. "Hi guys!" I said. "Hey!" They said back. I looked around the auditorium. "Where are Shadow, Ryu, and Blaze?" I asked. "They're coming later. Shadow said he had to do something and Blaze is tutoring Ryu." Silver said. I nodded. "Here." I said, throwing everyone a script. "Go over your lines before they get here, I'm gonna run to the bathroom!" I said, running back out of the auditorium.

I jetted down the hallway and rammed the bathroom door open. A girl was there, and when I ran in, she looked at me in shock. "Sorry!" I said, running to a stall. "Fury?" The girl said. I stopped in my tracks long enough to look at the girl. "Midnight!" I said, running over to her. Midnight smiled.

"Hey," She said. "What's up?" "Gettin ready to practice." I said. "For what?" "I'm going to do a play for the talent show." "What's it about?" "A girl and a vampire." I said. Midnight was quiet for a second before finally saying: "O-oh! That's...cool." She said. "Do you mind if I watch?" She tapped the charm on a little necklace she had around her neck. "Sure! That's a cute necklace!" I said, admiring it. It looked like a pure diamond necklace on a golden chain. "Thanks." She said a little quietly.

* * *

**_Ryu's POV_**

"Thanks Blaze." I said as we walked out of the tutor room. "Anytime." She said. "Now to head to practice."

We both headed down the hallway in silence... Well, not complete silence.

_"I wonder if he would tell me if I asked him what's been going on with Shadow_...?" Blaze thought_. Not very likely_. I thought. I didn't really want to tell anyone that I just didn't like Shadow...AT ALL. Well, I wouldn't mind telling people that, it's just that they wouldn't believe me and they'd pressure me for more info. I didn't feel like having that.

_"And then there was that incident with the wall_..." She thought again. Okay, THAT I wouldn't tell anyone. I'd miraculously managed to keep it a secret from my sister (who knows pretty much everything except what happens with me apparently) and as long as she didn't know, than no one needed to know.

However, that was SOME fight. I didn't think that HE was so strong. The punch through the wall had me completly flabbergasted. All I could think that day was_: He's not like me, he shouldn't BE that strong_!

"Um...Ryu?"

I turned my attention back to Blaze. "I don't want to intrude, but I've kinda been noticing that you and Shadow don't really get along." She said_. You don't need eyes to see that_. I thought, but said nothing. "I'm not gonna ask what happened with the wall and all that, but I personally think you should talk to Shadow." She said. I sighed. "I know Shadow has problems, but he's not THAT bad a guy." She said_. That's just not gonna happen_. I thought_. It pains me to know that I'll have to even see his face during practice_.

Blaze and I entered the auditorium at the same time my sister and Fury did. "Hi Ryu! Hi Blaze!" Fury said, holding the door open for us. "Hey...Midnight? Shouldn't you be getting home?" I asked her. "Well," She said. "Shouldn't you?" Midnight stared at me. "Fury was holding practice, and I wanted to watch." She said innocently. "You know you shouldn't be here right now." I said sternly. "Well don't I have as much a right to be here as you?" She shrieked. Fury and Blaze stood in the midst of the tension. "You guys go ahead." I said to Blaze and Fury. "WE, need to talk."

Fury and Blaze went into the auditorium and closed the door, leaving Midnight and I in the hallway. Midnight turned to me. She didn't look happy at all. "Ryu!" She said. "Are you trying to ruin my chances of making friends here?" "No, but you know you're not supposed to be out in the sunlight longer then you should be." I said. "Would you stop worrying about me? I've got the necklace on, I'll be fine!" "You KNOW that the necklace isn't supposed to be used as a sure way of being in the sunlight. It has a time limit you know." "Yes, I know." She said.

"Well if you know, then why aren't you getting your butt back where it belongs? HOME." I said. "Listen here, Big. Brother." Midnight said with absolute coldness in her voice. "This is the first time in a long time that I've been able to hold a normal conversation with someone without being "hungry" you get me?" I slowly nodded. "Yeah, yeah, great. Just...go, but if you faint, that's your problem." I said. Midnight smiled and ran into the auditorium.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked, turning around to see Shadow at the end of the hallway. "Long enough." He said, walking ahead of me and opening the door to the auditorium_. Now what's THAT supposed to mean_? I thought, following him into the auditorium.

Sonic, Silver and Rouge were on the stage practicing a scene already. Midnight was in the fifth row near the center watching the three act. Fury was talking to Shadow who was apparently ignoring her. Eventually, she bopped him on the head with a script and pushed him onto the stage. Watching her made me grin a little bit. "Hey Ryu, get over here!" She said, turning towards me, who was walking towards the first row of seats. Shadow looked at me and my grin turned into a straight face. I think Midnight noticed because she telepathically told me to_: Cool it, don't ruin my chances because of you're rivalry_! I was beginning to wonder who was the more selfish.

"Okay, so right now we are on Act 3, where Crimson meets...those three, I forgot their names-" Fury started. "Hey!" Amy shouted offensively. "Hay is for horses!" Fury said, over her shoulder. "Anyway, here, take the script. You and Shadow have a scene next."

Man, this day just keeps getting better.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

The only good thing about this is that the scene is a fight scene. When Trick first meets Dark, they instantly hate each other. They don't know why, they just do.

However, the fight was supposed to be a "fake fight." Which means imaginary hitting, and words that were written for you. Fine by me.

When Rouge's, Silver's and Sonic's part was over, that weird girl from yesterday with a the long wavy hair (what was her name? Daylight? Starlight?) stood up and started clapping. Sonic, being the showoff that he is, bowed. "You're too kind." He said. I find it hard to tell when he's joking.

"Okay, next scene!" Fury ordered. I was already on stage so I didn't move. Ryu came up and stood on the opposite side of the stage. I stared at him, and he stared back. If this was an anime scene, there would be lighting coming from our heads and meeting in the center of the stage.

"Wow, I didn't even have to tell you how pose, it's like your naturals at this!" Fury said. "I've had plenty of practice." Ryu said loud enough so I could hear.

"Okay," Fury said, unaware of Ryu's comment. "So, Dark's walking through the woods, hot on Trick's trail, when BAM! AND ACTION!" Fury yelled.

I ran to the middle of the stage and Ryu stopped me. "Where are you going?" He demanded.

"You..." I said. "You're that guy Crimson was with."

"If you're following her, you should just turn around. You're not getting past me."

"Get out of my way."

"Make me."

I was getting ready to punch Ryu for real when Fury yelled: "PAUSE!"

"Um, you two stay there, The teacher needs some help." She said, running out of the auditorium. "I'll help!" Rouge, Amy and Blaze said, running after Fury. "Well, while we're on pause, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Sonic said. "I'll go too. I want some water." Silver said as they walked out of the auditorium.

_Well, way to ruin it. _I thought. Ryu glared at me and walked off the stage.

"Midnight, you should really get going now." Ryu said, turning his back to me. (So that was her name.) Midnight pouted, folded her arms and leaned back on her chair as if to say: _I'm not going ANYWHERE. _I couldn't help but smirk a bit at that.

"Forget about ME." Midnight said. "I want to know why you and Shadow don't like each other." I froze. Ryu turned around to glare at me from over his shoulder. I turned my head towards the auditorium door.

"Is it about Fury?" Midnight asked. "NO!" Ryu yelled. Midnight drew back a bit. "Okay, sheesh, no need to yell." She said. "Whatever." Ryu said in a low voice, collapsing onto the floor. Midnight and I instantly turned our attention to Ryu, who was clutching his stomach and kneeling on the ground.

"Ryu!" Midnight yelled, standing up from her chair. "Are you okay?" "NO..." He said. "The necklace...wasn't...it didn't..." He stuttered. I lifted my head a little. "Oh no...Ryu, don't tell me..." Midnight started. "What's going on?" I asked. "It's...it's...nothing." Midnight said. Ignoring Midnight, I started walking towards Ryu.

"Don't get any closer." He said.

"What?" I said, kind of annoyed at his crappy attitude. "I said, DON'T. GET. CLOSER. I don't want to hurt you..." "I'm not afraid of you." I said, walking over to Ryu and putting my hand on his shoulder.

When I turned him around...

* * *

_**Fury's POV**_

**"**Thanks for you help girls!" Ms. Pincher said as Amy, Blaze, Rouge and I left the classroom. "No problem!" We said in unison, as we trekked down the hallway. "Good play so far huh?" Rouge asked on our way back to the auditorium. "Is that just cuz you're the main character?" I asked her. "...No." She said quietly. Blaze lightly pushed Rouge. "Yeah...Right." She said. "It's fun. I don't know what I would've done for the talent show anyway." Amy said. "I think I just watch too many-"

"AAARGH!"

The four of us froze. "What was that?" I asked. "It sounded like Shadow's voice!" Amy said. "Oh, NO! Did Shadow and Ryu get in another fight?" At hearing those words, I took of in a sprint down the hallway.

"Fury! Wait up!" Blaze yelled, running after me. "Hey! Wait for us!" Amy yelled, running after Blaze with Rouge following her.

I sprinted past Silver and Sonic, who were on their way back also. Sonic was trying to say something to me, but I ran too fast by him_. Why did I think that something like this wouldn't happen AGAIN_? I thought to myself.

I slammed the doors of the auditorium open and what I saw wasn't pretty. Shadow was lying on the ground, with his face turned towards the floor. Ryu was kneeling not to far away from him. Midnight had her face buried in her hands.

"SHADOW!" I screamed, racing over to him.

Blaze, Amy, Rouge, Sonic and Silver came in a few seconds after I'd screamed. They stared in confusion and took in all that was going on.

"Shadow! Shadow, are you okay? SHADOW!" I yelled, shaking him. He was completely still. Sonic ran over and kneeled next to Ryu. "What happened?" He asked. Ryu didn't say anything. He was staring at Shadow in shock.

Everyone, Silver, Blaze, Amy, and Rouge ran over to Shadow. Blaze was checking to see if he had a pulse, and everyone else was worrying. "Is he alive?" Silver asked after a few minutes. "Yeah..." Blaze said, leaving out the details.

* * *

After that incident, Sonic put Shadow over his shoulders and we all left the auditorium.

Midnight and Ryu said they had to get home...fast. "Call me if anything happens." Midnight said as she and her brother left. The rest of us trekked to Shadow's home.

When we got there, we opened the door and went in. Sonic put him on his couch. "Shouldn't we have taken him to a hospital?" Rouge asked in a worried tone. "Well, he's breathing. I can't find anything wrong with him. Maybe he just passed out." Blaze said. _Then why was Ryu there? And why did he yell? _I thought.

Everyone eventually left one at a time. We all wanted to stay with Shadow to be sure he woke up.

Eventually, I was the only one left and I had to get ready to leave. _It's already 11:00 at night..._ I thought. Just as I was getting ready to get up from where I was sitting (which was on the coffee table right in front on the couch Shadow was on) Shadow grabbed my wrist.

"Fury..." He started. "What happened...to me?"

* * *

**Will Fury find out what Shadow's talking about? What will happen next? What's Ryu and Midnight's problem? What's wrong with Shadow! Find out in the next Episode of Fury's World!**

***Didja like the chapter? TELL ME!***

***I want your feedback to know if I'm doing something wrong or not! Come on, Review, I won't bite!***

***Much...**

**-Note: This chapter has been edited. Stupid me waited until it was published to proofread -_-**


	6. It's a Trick!

**Well, I know what I'm doing now so before I forget my ideas, I'll put them on paper**

**-However, if you want chapter 7, you're gonna hafta tell me this time!**

***I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Fury and Ryu are mine***

**-Now that we've got that established, on with the story!**

* * *

**Fury's POV**

"What happened...to me?" Shadow asked weakly.

"You're alive!" I shrieked in happiness. "...And I don't know what happened to you, I thought you would be able to tell me!" Shadow looked at the ceiling and let go of my wrist. "You don't remember anything that happened do you?" I asked quietly, sitting back down on the coffee table. Shadow shook his head. "Are you hurting anywhere?" "All over." He said. I nodded slowly.

After thirty minutes, I left. Man it was late...and it was getting kind of cold for a summer's day.

On the way back to Rotic towers, I thought I heard footsteps behind me, but when I turned around, no one was there. After about a block of walking, I noticed that the footsteps stopped when I stopped and slowed down when I slowed down. Once again, I turned around to see no one there. "Hellooo?" I asked.

No response.

_Of course. _I thought. _Well, that's it for me, no more late night lunches. _I continued to walk home.

The footsteps inched their way closer. I whirled around to see...nobody. Now, I was annoyed. I was pretty sure I wasn't going crazy, but if this footsteps buisness continued, I just might be!

"Shadow?" I called down the dark street. When there was no response, I stopped and turned all the way around. "Who's there?" I asked. No response. I grunted. "If you're following me, you should just come out." I said. "But I don't have any money." Again, no response. _It must be me, or maybe they're hiding. _I sighed. _I think I just need some sleep. _I turned back around and came face to face with a hedgehog.

"EEEEK!" I screamed, jumpping back, taking fast, unsteady breaths. The hedgehog was a deep shade of purple and had long spikes that resembled Sonic's but they hung down to maybe his shoulders. He had bangs over his right eye. I think his eyes were royal purple. He was dressed like a normal civilian, but hey.

"I'm sorry." He said. His voice sounded familiar. "Did I scare you?" My fear turned into confusion. _Noooo. _I thought. _People just scream EEEEK when they feel like it._ "Oh, um...not really." I said. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here so late at night?" _Pretty? Why, I'm flattered. _"It can get dangerous at night." He continued. "Well I was-" I quickly shut myself up. I noticed that this guy had on the same necklace as Midnight. _This guy could be a creep..._ I thought. "I was just...I was heading straight home!" I said, slowly walking by him. "Nice to meet you, bye!" I said, sprinting down the street.

I didn't stop running until I got safely to Rotic towers and was panting at the elevators. _Never...again. _I thought.

Amy was sitting in the living room reading a magazine. "Hey!" She said when I walked in. I couldn't respond, because I was still panting. "Fury?" She asked, worriedly, putting down her magazine. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you have asthma or something? What happened?" "...Fine..." I said. "I'm fine..." Amy stood up. "No seriously...I just need...to sleep..." I made my way over to my room.

I collapsed on my bed. For a while, I was staring blankly at the ceiling. Then I turned my head over to my nightstand. My script was sitting there. I stared at it. "This is all your fault..." I said, reaching over and picking up the script. I was flipping through it when I heard the sound of my phone recieving a text message.

I reluctantly picked it up from the floor, (that's where it fell when I collapsed onto my bed) and checked my inbox. The message was from Ryu. _So he finally decides to text me. _I thought, smiling a little.

Ryu: Is he dead?

Well. That was a rather weird question. Assuming he was talking about Shadow, I wrote back saying: No, he's very much alive, but he doesnt remember wat happend 2 him.

Ryu: Okay...

* * *

Me: Hey, what happened with him N E way? I saw U sittin there.

There was no text messages for about ten minutes. _I guess he had to go?_ I thought, getting ready to put down my phone. *ding diding ding*

Ryu: I can't tell you.

Me: ? but y?

Ryu: It's complicated, C u in skool?

Me: ...Yeah, I guess.

Ryu: Cool

Me: ...BTW it's spelled "school."

Ryu: Shut up!

Me: XD G-night!

I put the phone on my nightstand and shoved the script under my bed.

Little did I know the shock I was in for the next day.

* * *

I woke up early the next day. Amy had already left for school. (I just don't understand how she's always up before me, even if I'm up at like 3:00 in the morning!) I put on my school uniform and grabbed my lunch. However, I didn't wake up early to get to school on time...

*Ding Dong*

I sat on the steps of Shadow's house and waited for him to open the door. After ten minutes of no response, I knocked again. "Shadow? Are you in there?" I put my hand on the knob and turned it. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked. That was defenitlely shocking.

I slowly opened the door. "Shadow?" I asked in a mouse voice. "Are you in here?" I opened the door wide enough to come in. When I came in, I just stood in the entrance of Shadow's home and stared. It was pitch dark in there! It felt like 9:00 at night, even though it was 7:00 AM and the sun was shining. Curtains covered the windows. The curtains were made out of heavy material that blocked out the light. That was the first sign something had gone wrong.

Suddenly, I felt saw a yellow blur fly by my face and the door slammed. I jumpped and turned around to see Shadow_. Was Shadow always that fast_? I thought. That was the second sign something had gone wrong.

Shadow stared down at me. His look wasn't very friendly. In fact, he looked fairly mad. I was surprised I was able to even see him in this darkness. "What are you doing here." He demanded in an icy tone. I stared. "Uh..." I said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "School..." I said dumbly. "I'm not going today." He said sternly. "So you can get out."

I didn't budge. I folded my arms and raised my eyebrow at Shadow. "I'm not joking." He said. "Get out." "I'm not going to let you sit here and play hooky." I said stubbornly. "I'm not playing hooky, I don't feel well." Shadow said, still glaring at me.

For a while, it was a stare down between Shadow and I. Eventually, I just gave up. "Fine, I'll leave." I said. "But don't think I won't come back." I turned around and reached for the door handle. Shadow took his hand off the door and let me out.

I stepped out onto the steps, and Shadow slammed the door behind me. I jumpped and looked back at the door for a minute before continuing to school.

* * *

Silver met up with me at the school doors. "Hey Fury!" He said. "What's up with the sad face?" "I-I'm not sad!" I said, holding my head up. "...yeah...okay." He said. "You're surprisingly early today...did something happen?" I shook my head and walked past him into the school. He follwed.

"Were you able to find out what was wrong with Shadow?" He asked. "No...actually." I said. That was the truth. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what his problem was. "I tried calling him and texting him this morning, but he had his phone turned off I guess." Silver was concerned. I could tell. I guess we were all concerned though. "Do we have practice today?" Silver asked, changing the subject to a lighter note. "Actually, I was thinking." I started. "I'm going to cancel the play."

"You're going to WHAT?"

Lunch time. Sonic, Silver, Amy, Rouge and Blaze were all around the table, amazed at the news I'd just told them. "I'm cancelling it..." I said again, taking a sip of my sprite. "But why?" Rouge asked. "I liked it!" Silver said. "Yeah, it gave me something to do afterschool!" Sonic said. "Sorry guys." I said, throwing the empty bottle into a trach can. "But I want to wait until Shadow gets better." Everyone looked at each other and sat down in their seats. "Darn." Amy pouted. "I was just starting to get into it too..."

"Well!" Sonic said, instantly cheering up. "Now that we have nothing to do, who wants to do something later today?" "Like what?" Blaze asked, poking at her (cheeseburger?) "We could go to that new pizza place that opened a few blocks away from my place." Sonic said. "Pizzatown?" Rouge asked. "Yeah, yeah, that one." "Okay!" Amy said instantly. Everyone else agreed that they would be gathering at Pizzatown.

"If it's okay guys, could I pass? I don't feel very well today." I said, shaking my head. Everyone stared at me in complete shock. "You wannt ditch the play AND the pizza?" Rouge asked incredulously. "Sorry..." I said. I don't know why, but I just wasn't feeling well at all. After looking at my lunch...well what should've been my lunch, I knew why. Whatever they were serving for lunch had just made my stomach very unhappy. I guess I was so busy thinking that I forgot lunch was served straight out of the trash

* * *

After school ended, I went to all of Shadow's teachers and collected his homework. My stomach was running and I felt nausious. _WHY! WHY DID I HAVE TO EAT THAT STUPID LUNCH? _I thought, banging myself on the head. "Fury?" Ryu came from behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "What...are you _doing_?" It just now occured to me that I hadn't seen Ryu all day. "I'm punishing myself for eating that lunch." I said, heading for the door.

Ryu followed. "Blaze told me you were quitting the play...is that true?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. "Well that sucks..." He said. "But anyway, where are you headed?" "I'm going to see Shadow to give him his homework." Ryu cringed when I said Shadow. "YOU WERE SERIOUS WHEN YOU SAID HE WAS ALIVE?" He shrieked. I jumpped. "Yeah! Why would I lie about something like that?" I looked at Ryu as if he had three heads. "That's impossible." Ryu said. "I don't believe you." "Fine, you can see him yourself." I said.

* * *

**Ryu's POV**

After all THAT, he was still ALIVE? What the heck was WRONG with this...guy?

I followed Fury to Shadow's home. When we got there, the door was already open, so we went in. It was dark in his house- dark enough for me to take of the necklace I had on. "Shadow?" Fury asked when we were both inside.

_FWISH- _SLAM.

Shadow had blown by me and slammed the door. "Would you stop leaving the darn door o-" Shadow stopped and glared at me. I glared back. "You..." He said at the same time. "Oh, not NOW, come on you two!" Fury whined. "What do you WANT?" Shadow asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I just came to give you your homework." Fury said. Shadow was hesitant, but he took it. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Do you have some stomach medicine?" Fury asked. "I ate the hotlunch today and...well..." "Wait here." Shadow said. He left and strolled into a room which I presumed to be the kitchen. Fury went over and sat on Shadow's couch. I was taking a look around, still amazed that Shadow was alive.

Shadow came back a few minutes later with ibuprofen and water. "I hope you ate before you got here." He said, tossing Fury the water bottle and medicine. "Thanks." Fury said.

While Fury was trying to put the pill in her mouth, it slipped and fell into the couch. "Whoops!" She said, turning around and reaching her hand down to grab it. "You'd better find it. That was my last pill." Shadow said. "Itai!" Fury yelped, instantly snatching her hand out of the couch.

"...Something smells good..." Shadow said, looking around the room. "Yeah..." I said. Both of us turned towards Fury. "Are you wearing perfume Fury?" I asked. "Huh? No!...Can one of you get me a bandaid or something? I hate blood!" I then realized what I was smelling wasn't perfume...

"Uh oh..." I said, instantly turning away from her. "Fury...I think you should go now..." Shadow said hesitantly, taking a step away from the couch. "Hm? But..." She started to protest and stood up. "Fury!" I said in a sharp tone. "J-just go!" _Why is this happening? I have the necklace on, so why..._ I thought.

Fury grunted and walked towards the door. "Fine." She said. "But Ryu, I'm not leaving you two alone." She said. "I'll wait right here by the door." She leaned against the wall, clutching her hand. Fury's "perfume" was driving me crazy. I think it was driving Shadow crazy too. "WOULD YOU JUST GET OUT?" Shadow yelled. "NO!" Fury yelled back. "BECAUSE EVERYTIME I DO, YOU TWO END UP FIGHTING!" Well, she had a point.

"Well could you at least wait OUTSIDE?" I asked, resisting the urge to walk towards her. Fury thought for a moment. "Okay okay." She said. "I'll leave, but only because my stomach is killing me, and I need to cover up this cut..." "Yeah. You do." Shadow said. "You two...play nice." And with that, she was gone. When she left, so did the sweet scent.

I sighed in relief and fell onto Shadow's couch. "That was too close." I said. "Ryu." Shadow said in a warning voice. "What did you DO to me?" "Well," I said. "Since you're still breathing, I don't really know." I looked towards the ceiling. "I TOLD you not to come near me, but your head is so thick-" "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YESTERDAY, TURN ME BACK!" Shadow yelled, grabbing me by the collar. "CALM DOWN!" I yelled back.

"I don't know how to change you back because I didn't think you'd still BE here after yesterday!" I said. "I'm STUCK like this?" Shadow shrieked. "For now." I said. "I can't go out in the sun, I break things when I don't intend do, I run faster then I ever did to begin with, and I suddenly took a liking to people's cuts...WHAT DID YOU DO?" Shadow yelled. "Well, I have bad news and good news." I said. "What." Shadow demanded.

* * *

**Later: 9:30 PM**

Silver, Sonic, Amy, Blaze and Rouge were sitting around a giant table outside of Pizzatown talking.

"It's getting kinda late." Amy said. "Aw, what's the rush?" Sonic said, reclining on his chair. "I'm getting kinda tired." Amy said. "Aw come on, another hour?" Rouge pleaded. "I'm having fun." "If you want Amy, you can nap until we're done." Blaze said. "Or, we could slide ice down your shirt!" Silver said. "Ha ha. VERY funny." Amy said sarcastically. "I'll be fine." "Anybody want anymore pizza?" Sonic asked. "No way, I'm full!" Amy said. "Me two, I'm gonna have to excercise all this extra weight off..." Rouge said, poking at her stomach.

_Whoosh_

"Sonic? Did you just run somewhere and back?" Blaze asked. "No. Why?" Sonic asked, sitting up from his reclining position. "I thought I felt something." She said. "Must've been just the wind." Silver said.

"Hello."

The five turned around to see a kid they'd never met before. "Hi!" Blaze said politely. "Can we help you?" "Actually," The kid said. "Yes, you can."

* * *

**Fury POV**

The next morning, I woke up to find Amy again not in the house_. Must've ran off to school again_. I thought, getting out of bed and performing the usual, boring school routine.

Oddly enough, I didn't find Amy at school. I didn't see Sonic, Silver, Rouge or Blaze either_. That's a little strange. I wonder where they went_? I thought. I stopped pondering about their locations long enough to notice Shadow walking into the school...With Ryu. My jaw dropped and I ran over.

"Shadow!" I said. Shadow turned around. "It's just you." He said. "Hey Fury." Ryu said. I noticed something glimmering catch my eye and realized Shadow had on the same necklace as Midnight. And I just realized Ryu had on the same necklace too. "Hey, is that a token of friendship?" I asked, eyeing the necklaces. "Ha." Shadow said, turning around and going back into the building. "Not even close." Ryu said, following Shadow into the building. "Hey! Hey! Wait up!" I said, chasing after them both.

"Are you feeling better Shadow?" I asked when I finally caught up to him. "Yes. Much better." He said bleakly. "Wow, you sound just SO convincing."I said sarcastically. I turned to face forward, and then stopped dead in my tracks.

"Fury?" Ryu asked, looking towards my gaze. He also stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong NOW?" Shadow asked, looking towards both of our gazes.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Lo and behold, there was the kid that had supposedly followed me two blocks to my house. The dark purple hedgehog...and apparently, he had friends. Five of them. Three hedgehogs, a bat and a cat...

"Hello dear." He said. "I never expected to be seeing you here." I blinked. "And Ryu," He said, facing Ryu. "Long time no see." Ryu also blinked. "I don't wanna know." Shadow said under his breath.

"I don't think I got to properlly introduce myself last time we met dear." The guy said to me. "These are my friends. Bloom," He pointed to a dark red hedgehog with straight hair all the way down to her ankles. "Dash," He motioned to a dark dark blue hedghog with green eyes. His spikes were curved slightly upward. "Masa," He motioned towards a gray hedgehog with yellow eyes with his hair over his right eye. "Flare," He motioned towards a dark purple cat with an extremely long ponytal extending to maybe her knees. "Crimson," He motioned to a black bat with hair that went about up to her shoulders. "And I," He said finally. "Am Trick. And who might you be dear?" I didn't get to tell him-

Because I fainted.

* * *

**How does Trick know Ryu? What happened to Amy and everyone else? Who is Trick anyway? Was Fury just hearing things? Tune in for the next episode of FURY'S WORLD!**

**-How did you like it? Good? Bad? Review and tell me!**

***I might make chapter seven...But you gotta tell me!**

***Am I doing anything wrong? Is something missing? Come on, Review!**

**I'll be waiting! C ya! ^_^**


End file.
